The advent of interactive digital reading experiences has provided for the possibility of bringing the visual richness of print layouts onto touchscreen devices. Although touchscreen devices provide potential for interactivity, many current touchscreen configurations provide a very similar experience to a digital magazine reader as a print publication. Although touchscreen devices provide intuitive scroll gestures for moving through graphically designed reading content, e.g., web pages, magazine pages, etc., interaction cues are currently limited to underlined text, or animations that draw the eye to a control, but distract from the actual reading experience, e.g. typical web page ads.
Further, current traditional tools for authoring digital reading experiences may contain depth-layer information, e.g., simple z-order in three dimensions (“3D”) to structure the static layout of a document, e.g., by utilizing layers in an image authoring tool, but do not leverage this information to provide any additional functionality in the context of a simple two dimensional (“2D”) scroll gesture such as that used in a scrollable area on a touchscreen device or a window on a traditional computer display.